una persona, un amor y el poder de las cartas
by aguiller-370
Summary: una persona extrña llega, sakura tiene visiones, esa persona se adueña de las cartas liberandolas y asì matando gente y alos seres queridos de sakura, leanla capitulo 3 ya esta, ha subido un nuevo capitulo, leanlo espero que les guste


Capìtulo 3

**El encierro de sakura en la carta, la apariciòn del báculo negro**

Kero habìa dicho eso para hacerme sentir bien, pero no sabìa como usar la magia desde mi corazón, o desde donde vinièra, en verdad tenìa miedo y no querìa decirlo pero que paso, kero habìa presenciado eso, mientras a mì en sueños me decìan todo esto.

**-kerberos, cuéntame todo lo que viste esta noche- me habìa puesto seria kero se quedò pensando debìa saber que sucedió.**

**-la verdad, todo empezó en la mañana, de este dìa, sentì una presencia extraña, parecida a la de una carta clow, pero no creo que sakura no lo haya presenciado-habìa dicho kerberos.**

**-si es verdad yo tambièn la sentì-dijo li**

**-pero como si tu estabas en hong kong-me habìa sorprendido.**

**-si hubiera estado en cualquier parte del mundo lo hubiera sentido, este poder es muy grande y fuerte, no se como rayos venceremos, y si vencemos es la suerte que esta de nuestro lado y ahora sin las cartas, ni mi espada ni nada podremos vencer y ahora que el escudo no durarà, por mucho tiempo-shaoran se habìa puesto serio y me mirò – pero aunque todo este de nuestra contra siempre habrà una esperanza-shaoran sonriò.**

**-si tienes razón, pero kerbero sigue contando-le habìa dicho**

**-desùes de eso el dìa pasò normal como si la presencia hubiera desaparecido por completo, sin dejar ningun rastro, hasta que la noche llegò, empezè a sentir levemente la presencia, hasta que te dormiste sakura, esa presencia se hizo muy grande tan grande que podría superar al mago clow, me sentì preocupado, pero aun dormida sakura, te debìas haber despertado por la presencia, pasò una hora y la presencia cada vez se hacìa màs fuerte y se sentìa màs cerca, de pronto repentinamente desapareció, y el cuerpo de sakura comenzò a brillar, desde afuera se hizo una gran ventisca y la presencia regresò solo que estaba adentro en el cuarto se acercò a sakura con intenciones de matarla, era como una sombra en forma de mujer o no se lo que era, comenzè a gritar para que sakura despertara pero no escuchaba, parecìa que no me oìa, la sombra sacò un poder para matarla, pero la llave brillo y flotò haciendo un campo de fuerza, la sombra no podìa hacerle nada asì que atacò donde estaba su cama sakura solo floto por el campo de fuerza, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados, el campo la llevò al piso, pero esa sombra se acercò al campo y empezó a robarla la energía a sakura, su poder se hacìa cada vez màs grande, luego se dirigiò al escritorio, lo destruyò viò el libro de las cartas, y con su poder lo logrò abrir, todas las cartas salieron, las tocò una por una, al terminar de tocar todas las cartas, desde donde empezó a tocar, empezó a convertirse en cartas, parecidas a las de clow, solo que no eran cartas de clow, no estoy seguro de que tipo de cartas sean, en eso volví a gritar mas fuerte a sakura, ella seguía como estaba, de pronto sin ningun conjuro, ni nada, la llave se abriò, haciendo aparecer el báculo de estrella, sakura aùn con los ojosa cerrados tomò el báculo, en eso grite con todas mis fuerzas su nombre, el campo de fuerza desapareció y sakura abriò los ojos, la sombra se habìa ido, las cartas se habìan convertido ya en cartas normales y la voz de esa presencia dijo que atacasen, me imagino por el ruido llegò el hermano de sakura, ella no podìa, la atraparon y cuando la iban a matar su hermano se atravesò- en eso mirè a ver a yue que aùn con la cabeza baja se podìan ver las làgrimas que caìan al piso- luego las cartas destruyeron, casi toda la casa de sakura y cayò al patio delantero y las cartas se fueron por la ciudad, en eso me convertí y fui a pelear, y ahì me encontrè a yue peleando ya con las cartas y eso es todo lo que recuerdo- kerberos habìa terminado**

**-pero que pasò con mi hermano- me habìa agitado**

**-sakura no te preocupes la carta del escudo lo protegerà de todo- no querìa dejarlo solo pero habìa que pelear y pelearè en su nombre.**

**Pero no entendía lo que me habìa dicho esa persona con lo de la carta del espejo, como que la habìan traicionado y como que las cartas podìan llegar a tener sentimientos, yo no podìa con esto era aun pequeña para que me pusieran estas pruebas, yo no querìa seguir siendo card captor, pensè que la vida de card captor iba, a ser muy diferente, creìa que iba a estar por allì, usando magia y esas cosa pero no sabìa que hacer en este momento, mire a mi alrededor, todo edificio, todo lo que habìa en ese lugar, habìa desparecido por completo, como si un terremoto, junto con todos los desastres de la naturaleza pudieron, haberse juntado de esa forma para, poder destrozar una ciudad entera, veìa que las cartas pasaban por el cielo libres, debìa ver a mì hermano, me pare y con todas mis furzas fui corriendo a mi casa.**

**-¡¡¡¡sakura, donde vas!-me gritaron**

**-¡¡¡¡tengo que ver a mi hermano es urgente!-les respondì.**

**por el camino, me iba imaginando, todo lo peor para mi hermano, pero una esperanza llegò a mi corazón, y si no habìa muerto, tenìa que saberlo.**

**Después de correr mucho lleguè a mi casa.**

**Ahora pude entender, lo que habìa dicho, aquel extraño ser, no lo podìa creer, era la carta del espejo, pero parecìa proteger a mi hermano, en ese instante la carta se acercò a mi hermano, y le diò un beso.**

**Pero en ese momento, llegò a quella presencia, hubo mucho viento, mire y la persona descendiò se quitò la capucha y dejo a relucir su cara, pero no la podìa definir bien, se me hacìa conocida.**

**-me haz traicionado espejo, por el hermano de esa falsa card captor, tambièn te haz enamorado, pero espejop no debiste sufriràs al igual que yo, nosotras las cartas, no podemos enmorarnos o sì fueramos animales, no podríamos tener dueños o recibir amor de alguien màs, pues nos han creado, simplemente para dar poderes, y ya nos tratan como simples objetos de magia y destrucción, creen que no podemos ser como ellos, por eso sufrimos, y vivimos encerradas- se acercò a la carta del espejo y le tocò el pecho,- lo que sientes a quì se llama dolor, sufrimiento, por amar y saber que ese amor nunca va a ser correspondido es lo que no entendía clow, por eso- la carta del espejo lloro caìan làgrimas de luz, por eso pude distinguir sus làgrimas- ya veo espejo, no quieres entender por eso ahora debes morir, al igual de debe morir ¡SAKURA, extendió su mano hacia la dirección donde estaba, y sentì como una furza que me agarrò y me llevò hacia esa persona.**

**Me sorprendì mucho, su cara era, era la mìa , parecìa mi otro yo, como si fuera mi gemela pero era imposible, me mirò y me mostrò unos ojos llenos de sufrimiento, a ella las làgrimas le salìan tambièn, ella me tenìa suspendida en el aire.**

**-quien eres tu? Y por que tienes mi forma y mi cuerpo-la preguntè no entendía por que.**

**-asì fui creada, yo solo una creación poderosa, pero con un corazón, al igual que todas las cartas, por eso no debes vivir ni tù ni ella, ni siquiera yo, parece que vine a esta mundo a sufrir, por algo que nunca debì haber hecho y creo que todo puede sentir, lo escuchaste sakura, y tu nunca entenderàs-ma habìa dicho**

**las cartas tenìan sentimientos, no lo entendía muy bien pero espejo se enamorò, la mirè a ver y estaba abrazando a mi hermano y llorando.**

**-lo puedes ver si una carta obtiene amor, su vida se vuelve sufrimiento, por eso no lo entiendes, ni tu ni clow nadie lo entiende, todos son unos egoístas, solo piensan en sì, por que no simplemente morìmos y ya, hemos sido hechas por nada-alzò su dedo hacià espejo.**

**-no lo hagas¡¡¡¡¡¡-gritè**

**-no queda alternativa-me dijo**

**-no por favor-le volví a decir**

**-lo siento, espejo-una làgrima le salìo de la mejilla, en ese momento una luz salìo de su mano llendo hacia espejo, ella fue cubierta por la luz, y lo ùltimo que se oyò fue si grito.**

**-por que lo haz hecho-le dije**

**-solo le hice un favor-**

**-pero era una de ustedes no puedes matar asi cuando quieras-de mis ojos habìa salido una làgrima**

**-solo quiero evitar que sufra, como yo sufrì alguna vez por el mago clow-**

**-que¡¡¡¡¡, estuviste enamorada del mago clow, aquella persona quien te criò, pero solo por eso, debes olvidar el pasado y seguir tu vi...-**

**-¡¡¡¡¡NO LO ENTIENDES, tu ni nadie lo entenderà por eso evitè que espejo sufra con esto, y con mucho màs, tu no sabes por que sufrimos, tu eres dueña de las cartas, por eso solo simples cartas y nada màs solo servimos para usar nuestra magia verdad por eso nunca entenderàs- flotò y desparecìo.**

**La fuerza que me tenìa atrapada me liberò las partes en que sentì que me habìan sujetado estaban rojas y me dolían, solo pude distinguir en el piso una carta destruida, agarrè cada uno de los pedazos, donde los puse en mi pecho, no podìa creer lo que habìa oìdo**

**-sa..sa..- al parecer mi hermano habìa entreabierto los ojos**

**-hermano¡¡¡¡¡-me daba felicidad al ver que se encontraba bien pero, tambièn tenìa un sentimiento de culpa, por lo que le habìa pasado no lo podìa –estas bien, perdon, fue mi culpa, yo no qui...-**

**-sakura no...aghhhhh- mi hermano habìa intentado pararse, pero no podìa**

**-hermano estas lastimado- habìa visto una gran herida en el costado, y la sangra caìa**

**-hermano recustate- touya se recostò**

**-sakuraaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡-al parecer los demàs habìan llegado **

**-tienes que ir a pelear sakura- mire a ver a mi hermano como el podìa tener confianza en mi, pero me miro con tanta esperanza-juramelo que iras a pelear y que regresaràs-**

**-pero her...-**

**-juramelo-**

**-te lo juro hermano-mire a ver a los demàs que parecìan sorprendidos al ver a mi hermano con vida- por favor cuida de mi hermano tomoyo y li, yue, kerberos vamos a pelear- me habìa decidido, tenìa que ir**

**me subì al lomo de kerberos, sentì como una lagriman se convertía en miles que pasaban por mis mejillas.**

**Llegaba a la ciudad y les contè a todos lo que me habìa pasado.**

**-pero como puede ser posible- dijeron al unísono todos**

**todos se habìan quedado estupefactos y no entendían pero yo tambièn no lograba entender, como puede tener mi forma, acaso el mago clow ya me esperaba para ser la siguiente card captor.**

**Ya llegábamos a la ciudad que al parecer ya estaba destruida, a pesar de unos cuantos edificios.**

**-vamos a la torre, allì es donde esta- les habia dicho **

**-pero serà muy difícil- dijo kerberos**

**-tengo esperanza-habìa dicho**

**pero en verdad no sabìa lo que hacìa**

**-ahhhhhhhhh- casi llegando a la torre una luz la rodeo haciendo que casi nos caigamos era un campo de fuerza que no podìamos pasar**

**-yo lo intentarè- li sacò su espada**

**el puso la espada**

**muy decidido intentando cortar el campo de fuerza pero no se podìa,**

**me preocupaba puso toda su fuerza**

**-li detente¡¡¡¡¡-**

**-no me detendrè sakura, esto lo harè por ti- en eso su espada se empezò a cortar débilmente el campo de fuerza**

**li estba quedando débil, perdía la fuerza**

**-DETENTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-le gritaba pero no me oìa**

**a ese paso morirìa, comenze a llorar no podìa soportarlo**

**-nunca podràs pasar- podìa oìr la voz de aquella persona, morirà, mira sakura-a li lo atacò una especie de rayos del campo de fuerza, un poder que nos separò a todos de el, nos habìa alejado y li trataba de cortas el campo de fuerza, mientras que los rayos y poderes lo atacaban, yo le gritaba sin razón, no me hacia caso, no querìa que se muriera, no querìa sufrir otra perdida, intente avanzar hacia el pero no podìa, veìa como lo atacaban y como su vida se iba apagando poco a poco, las lagrimas corrìan por mi cara, querìa llegar hacia el, empenzè a saentir un dolor muy profundo en el cuerpo, me sentìa que iba a romper a gritos, mi padre, mis amigos, mi hermano, y ahora shaoran, no podìa màs y rompì a gritar y a llorar al ver que la espada de shaoran se habìa roto y el habìa caìdo, **

**-sakura te amo y he dado toda mi esperanza, lo siento, por no poder a yudar- escuchè la voz de shaoran en mi cabeza y la gota de làgrima que cayò de sus ojos cafés**

**ahora no podìa màs habìa roto a gritar a llorar y ahora lo habìa hecho aùn màs**

**-no te preocupes lo logrè abrir- en eso la parte donde habìa puesto su espada se abriò completamente**

**estaba decidida debìa pelear, por shaoran y por todos, **

**-que como puedes pasar,que esta sucediendo-parecia que aquella persona estaba asuatada-te matarè-no entendia el significado de esas palabras, como lo iba a lograr**

**mire a ver un rayo de luz me atrapò, senti que algo me agarraba con tanta fuerza mi cuerpo, y comenzè a gritar, cerrè los ojos y de momento me encontraba de frente a esa persona , parecida a mi, no sabìa que hacer, parecìa que una gran fuerza invisible me agarraba completamente el cuerpo y me apretaba con tanta fuerza, creì que iba a morir, cerrè los ojos por el dolor que habìa en todo mi cuerpo, estaba gritando, que debìa hacer, no lo sabìa, tenìa que hacer algo, pero no podìa me, vi envuelta en ese sentimiento de impotencia por no ayudar, ni lograr hacer nada, que debìa hacer, me senti muy confundida, hasta que senti que iba perdiendo la fuerza, abrì lentamente los ojos, ese ser estaba delante de mi, puso su mano en mi cabeza me iba quitando la fuerza, sentia que mi cuerpo iba a morir en cualquier momento, no sabìa que hacia, esa persona conjurò algo que no entendia, y entre sus manos brillo algo negro, que se fue formando, hasta que obtuvo la apariencia de algo que no podìa creer que podìa ser, ese era mi báculo era el báculo de estrella, el báculo especial, lo habìa obtenido solo que ese era de color negro**

**-ves est sakura, tu nunca me podras vencer y mucho menos a las cartas, pues estan en mi poder, las cartas traicioneras ya me deshice de ellas, ahora con todo este poder, y el poder que de hecho te he quitado todo, tu nunca podras triunfar –habìa extendido el báculo hacia, mi**


End file.
